iKnow You're So Beautiful
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Freddie uses Avril Lavigne's song, 'I Love You', to show his girlfriend, Becca, that he loves her more than she knows. Love ya, Beccs! *Don't Own ICarly or Becca* Freddie/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly or Becca. She belongs to my awesome wish-she-were-my-twin best friend, Adrianna Rhode! Go check out her stories from Big Time Rush and ICarly! Love Ya, Beccs AKA MissLazyPantz...**

* * *

><p>Freddie was lying in his bed with his girlfriend of 5 months and 3 weeks, Becca. She had her head on his chest while she stroked her soft, brown hair.<p>

He was so lucky that Sam and Carly accepted that he moved on from dating Sam. Carly said Becca is pretty cool and sweet, so they all know why Carly likes her. Sam said she could be her twin. She loves to eat food and loves to tease Freddie (in a playful way).

Back to the story, though.

Freddie was really lucky that he found a girl to love him with all the quirkiness and tech-talk. She never judges him because she was just as geeky. He loved her for being different and not acting like Valerie. She liked Carly and Sam just as much as he did, so now there are 4 ICarly members instead of three.

Becca suddenly moved to look up at Freddie. She smiled slightly as she saw him looking all daydreamy. She leaned up and kissed him slightly. He got out of his stupor and smiled down at his now laughing girlfriend.

"You're cute when you laugh, you know?" Freddie said as he wraps his arms around her tighter.

She finally stopped to smile back up at him. She loves the way his brown eyes flicker with love and passion when she's around…but she doesn't why he loves her. Her smile turned into a small frown. And Freddie noticed quickly.

"Babe, what's wrong? You were just happy, and now you're frowning." Freddie asked, concerned. He always wanted Becca to be happy.

"I was just wondering. I know why I love you…but why do you love me?" She asked, looking anywhere but at his eyes. She knew it hurt him to question his love for her.

Freddie was shocked that she asked that, but he knew it was coming soon. Becca's last boyfriend didn't really appreciate her as much he needed to, so she turned a bit insecure about whether guys she dated even liked her.

He got up from the bed and pulled Becca's arms. He pulled her into the apartment's living room and let go of her arms. She looked confused when she saw him move a bookcase and type a password to a safe behind it.

He pulled out a familiar CD and he turned to Becca and smiled. She smiled back slightly as he walked towards and kissed her. She took the chance to see what the CD had on it.

"Goodbye Lullaby? Since when do you listen to Avril Lavigne?" she asked.

"I heard a song that made me think of you and me, so I "brought" a copy." He said putting air quotes around brought.

"By brought, what do you mean?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I stole the CD from Carly a couple of weeks ago." He said with a small smirk as she laughed.

"I didn't Freddie Benson was the stealing-teenaged-girls-CDs type of guy." She laughed out.

He walked away laughing while he put the CD in the player and turned the speakers up. He grabbed Becca's arms and led her to the middle of the living room. A song Becca knew well started to play and she almost wanted to cry. Freddie pulled her closer and slowly danced with her.

"This is how I feel about you." He whispered in her ear as the song started with the lyrics.

"_La la  
>La la la la<br>La la  
>La la la<br>I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you<em>

_And I, I like the way_  
><em>You're such a star<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>Hey<em>  
><em>Do you feel, do you feel me?<em>  
><em>Do you feel what I feel, too?<em>  
><em>Do you need, do you need me?<em>  
><em>Do you need me?<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>You're so beautiful<br>But that's not why I love you  
>I'm not sure you know<br>That the reason I love you is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
><em>La la la la<em>  
><em>La la<em>  
><em>La la la<em>  
><em>I like the way you misbehave<em>  
><em>When we get wasted<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>And how you keep your cool<em>  
><em>When I am complicated<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>

_Hey_  
><em>Do you feel, do you feel me?<em>  
><em>Do you feel what I feel, too?<em>  
><em>Do you need, do you need me?<em>

_Do you need me?_

_[Chorus]  
>You're so beautiful<br>But that's not why I love you  
>And I'm not sure you know<br>That the reason I love you is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you_

_Yeah - Oh._  
><em>Oh.<em>

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
><em>I am always here for you<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>You're so beautiful<br>But that's not why I love you  
>I'm not sure you know<br>That the reason I love you is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
><em>La la la la (oh oh)<em>  
><em>La la<em>  
><em>La la la (That's why I love you)<em>

_La la_  
><em>La la la la (oh oh)<em>  
><em>La la<em>  
><em>La la la (That's why I love you)<em>"

The song ended and Becca was in tears. Her boyfriend just described her as beautiful and so many more things. She didn't think he felt that way about her. She looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately. They kissed like that until air was necessary.

"I love you, baby. I don't ever want you to let anyone tell you any different." Freddie said looking down at his brown eyed beauty.

"I love you too, Freddistein." she said hugging him.

~~~~Outside of Freddie's Apartment~~~~

"Awww…Freddie is so sweet to Bumble B!" Carly squealed as she closed his apartment door.

"Wow, Freddork has it in him to be a romantic! I'm SO using this as leverage in our fights!" Sam said as she walked into the Shay's apartment.

"Sam, don't drink my last Peppy Cola!" Carly yelled as she ran back into the apartment and slammed the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww...wasn't that a sweet ending? Well, I hope you like it enough to press that blue review button! <strong>_

_**Peace Out, Girl Scouts,**_

_**MissH2O**_


End file.
